


true love;

by jeongmisamos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmisamos/pseuds/jeongmisamos
Summary: sometimes i wonder how we ever came to be, but without you i'm incomplete.---a collection of moments through the eyes of both sana and momo.





	true love;

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this idea on my way to work because true love by p!nk popped up on my shuffle.
> 
> (this is also the most concrete thing i've written in like three years so please forgive me if it sucks).
> 
> this one's for all my samo warriors out there, let's hope to be blessed with more content in the coming year.

A folded note slides over to her desk. Momo looks over to Nayeon, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Where did this come from?”

Nayeon shrugs, a coy smile forming on her lips. “Open it and you’ll find out. It’s not from me though.” Nayeon gives Momo a small wink, and focuses her attention back to the book cradled in her hands.

Momo rolls her eyes and tries to conceal the unpleased whine that threatens to spill from her lips. After scanning the room, Momo carefully unfolds the note and smoothes out the creases. She mentally prepares herself for another love note from one of the many boys in class, but is surprised when she recognizes the neatly scrawled handwriting.

_Great job on your presentation today. You looked bootyful. (Get it? Bootyful? hehe). You always amaze me even when you’re talking about the various exports and imports from Japan. I could listen to you talk about the weather and never be bored._

_P.S. I’m still waiting patiently for your answer, but take all the time you need. I’d wait forever if I have to. If I’m honest though, I hope you’ll say yes._

_Yours x_  
_Sana_

Momo feels the blush spread across her cheeks, her smile widening as she rereads _"yours"_ over and over.

(Sana’s heart had always belonged to Momo, and while Momo didn’t know that just yet, she would have the rest of their lives to hear it).

Momo laughs as she remembers the very first interaction with Sana that Momo had marked as the beginning of their relationship. Sana came crashing into her life (quite literally) during their first year, she had tripped and spilled her whole lunch onto Momo’s favorite white t-shirt. And while Momo could have become sworn enemies with Sana on that day, Momo just waved it off as a simple accident and helped Sana clean up the mess, her smile never faltering as warm brown eyes stared back at her own.

However, if someone were to tell Momo back then that she would end up on a date with that very same girl three years later, she would have called them crazy.

Momo picks up her pen and quickly writes out her reply, she folds the paper up and slides it back over to Nayeon.

Nayeon taps Sana on the shoulder, and as Sana turns around to grab the note from Nayeon, her eyes lock with Momo’s. She gives Momo a beaming smile and holds the note tightly in her hands like a lifeline. It was as if her very heart rested on Momo’s reply.

When Sana finishes reading the note she swears her heart could burst.

It was crazy really, how a simple yes could change everything.

\---

Sana kisses Momo on their first date, and it takes Momo by surprise. It’s short, sweet, and unexpected but everything Momo (and Sana) had been dreaming of. Neither one of them wouldn’t change it for the world.

_They walked side by side through a maze of twinkling lights and cotton candy filled smiles. Sana looked over to Momo, she had one arm tightly wrapped around the rainbow bear Sana had won for her. She noticed Momo eyeing it earlier that night when they had walked past the game stand, so of course Sana wanted to win it for her. Anything to see Momo smile._

_Sana stops in her tracks when Momo stops first._

_“What’s wrong?” Sana asks, a look of worry in her eyes._

_Momo grabs Sana’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. She pulls Sana closer to her with a trembling hand and a small smirk on her lips. Sana moves forward to close the small distance between them._

_“What’s on your mind Momo?”_

_“You.”_

_“Me?” Sana teases with a mischievous smile._

_“Yes. You.” Momo smiles shyly and moves her hand up Sana’s chest, eventually coming to rest at the nape of Sana’s neck._

_“I really like you and the only thing I keep thinking about is how much I want to kiss you right now, if that’s okay.”_

_Sana’s feels her mind turn to mush, because she didn’t expect Momo to say what she had said just now._

_Sana nods and places one hand on Momo’s waist in an attempt to pull Momo even closer to her, and uses her other hand to cup Momo’s cheek. Sana studies the look on Momo’s face as she sighs into the comfort of Sana’s touch against her cheek. She looks into Momo’s eyes, eyes that were filled to the brim with possibility. And then Sana’s gaze falls to the curves of Momo’s lips, and all Sana could think about in that moment was how she hoped to kiss those lips for the rest of her life._

_One kiss was all it took towards a new beginning, and so Sana leans in._

\---

When Sana and Momo tells their friends they’re dating, they laugh as everyone sighs in relief, how Nayeon and Jeongyeon say _“finally”_ in unison, how they all share whoops and cheers like everyone had been waiting for this moment for months, years really. 

Nayeon states at one point during the night that she was the one that had planted the seed and brought up Samo (a name given to Sana and Momo by Nayeon herself) with her bare hands, though Jihyo counterattacks stating that she was the one who had come up with the name, and so she holds her hand out to Nayeon.

“You owe me ten dollars, because that name is trademarked, created by me by the way. Oh, and you also owe me another ten dollars because I bet that they would get together by the end of this semester. So pay up Nabongs.”

Nayeon grumbles and pulls out her wallet, fishing out twenty dollars to hand over to Jihyo.

“Well I was the one who passed the note that changed everything!” Nayeon yells, only slightly offended.

And in a way, Nayeon was right (though Sana and Momo would never tell her that).

\---

They’re twenty three when they move into their first apartment together, having spent all four years of college traveling back and forth to visit one another with every opportunity they were granted. The lobbies of airports, and their dorm rooms were like second homes to them.

Sana carries the last of their boxes to their room, where she finds a distraught Momo frantically searching through the neatly stacked boxes. She places the box on the ground next to the door and walks over to Momo, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Baby what’s wrong, what are you looking for?”

“Sana..I can’t find it. I can’t find it!” Momo cries, moving the boxes to the side as she continues to rummage through the next box. Sana notices that Momo’s breathing rapidly and there are tears brimming in her eyes.

“Hey hey, come here.” She gently wraps a hand around Momo’s wrist and slowly pulls her into an embrace.

“My bear. The rainbow bear that you won for me on our first date. I can’t find it Sana!” Momo sniffles, burrowing her face into Sana’s chest.

“We can always get you a new one baby.” Sana coos as she runs her hand through Momo’s hair.

“It’s not the same.” Momo replies sadly. “It’s cheesy but that bear means everything to me. That bear cuddled me to sleep on the nights we weren’t together you know.”

She brushes back a strand of hair behind Momo’s ear that had come loose during her hunt for her rainbow bear (which Momo had dubbed Baby Bear, a nickname that on occasion she used for Sana).

“Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll look for Baby Bear okay?”

Momo nods and walks over to the bed. She lays down and pulls the covers to her shoulders, nuzzling into the warmth of it.

Only ten minutes pass when Sana realizes that Momo was fast asleep. She places a kiss to Momo’s forehead and ventures out to the living room, resuming Momo’s hunt for Baby Bear.

Sana looks through the miscellaneous boxes, and continues one after the other for about thirty minutes. For only two people, they really did have a lot of stuff. Sana saves the last two boxes (labeled plushies) for the end of her hunt, hoping that Baby Bear would be in one of them.

To her avail, in the very first box of Momo’s plushies she sees Baby Bear’s head poking out at the very top. Sana sighs in relief at her discovery and pulls the rainbow bear from out the box. She’s ecstatic when she realizes that Momo can sleep easy tonight with both her and Baby Bear snuggled in her arms. However, her joy is short lived when she sees that Baby Bear was missing an arm, and panic starts to set in. Sana knows she can’t show the bear to Momo, because she knows Momo would be absolutely devastated. She digs deeper in the box, hoping to find poor Baby Bear’s missing arm, and to her relief once more she finds it at the very bottom.

She pulls out her phone and types out a quick text to Jeongyeon.

 

**(Today at 5:27 p.m.)**

**Sana:** _JEONGYEON. SOS. EXTREME EMERGENCY. BABY BEAR IS MISSING AN ARM. WE NEED AN EMERGENCY SURGERY STAT._ **(5:27 p.m.)**

**Jeongyeon:** _Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down. Emergency surgery??? Who’s Baby Bear??_ **(5:27 p.m.)**

**Sana:** _okay, so the incredibly short version is that Baby Bear is the bear I won for Momo on our very first date. It’s her favorite bear in the world Jeong, she told me that she cuddled that bear to sleep when we weren’t together (which is really really cute) but she couldn’t find it and I found it in her plushies box but it’s missing an arm and I DON’T KNOW HOW IT’S MISSING AN ARM but all I know is that I can’t show Momo that her FAVORITE bear is missing an arm._ **(5:29 p.m.)**

**Jeongyeon:** _Wow. I was not expecting all that, but that’s actually very cute. Okay fine, meet me at the crafts store and bring Baby Bear too. This is an emergency alright, A LOVE EMERGENCY._ **(5:30 p.m.)**

**Sana:** _You’re the best, THANK YOU._ **(5:30 p.m.)**

**Jeongyeon:** _Anything for you dorks._ **(5:31 p.m.)**

 

Sana grabs a hoodie and pulls it over her head. She quickly writes out a note for her still sleeping girlfriend and places a kiss to her cheek and while Momo stirs she doesn’t wake. She grabs her keys and walks out the door.

Sana thinks about how much she loves Hirai Momo as she drives down the backstreets.

And she wonders how crazy she must look to people as she meets up with Jeongyeon at a craft store in the dead of night, walking in with a one armed rainbow bear tucked underneath her arm.

They spend a total of twenty minutes searching for the right kind of thread (and some extra stuffing), the best of the best to get Baby Bear back into tip top shape (and Sana thinks about Momo again). She spends the next hour filling Baby Bear with extra stuffing and multiple colored hearts, putting extra care into the stitches and tying a pink colored cloth around Baby Bear’s newly sewn arm.

Sana wonders if this is what true love is.

But she knows it’s true love when her heart swells at the sight of Momo’s expression when Sana surprises her with Baby Bear, all good as new. Momo’s smile widens and her fingers graze over the new additions of her favorite bear. Momo brushes the fur around Baby Bear’s eyes back with her thumbs.

“It’s perfect. I love you.”

Sana knows it’s true love when Momo pulls her in for a kiss and whispers a “thank you” against her lips.

It’s true love, and it has been for a long time.

\---

Momo greets Sana with a hug after a particularly stressful day at work.

(They had been texting all throughout the day, Sana had whined that she had just wanted to go home and fall asleep in Momo’s arms).

Momo knows that after a stressful day, Sana always found a relaxing bubble bath always helped her unwind.

She still has her arms wrapped around Sana’s front when she finally speaks up.

“I got a bubble bath ready for you, I know you’ve had a rough day so I just wanted you to relax when you got home.”

“Baby you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”

“I love you, I hope you know that.” Sana turns around so that she can face Momo as she speaks. “I love you. So so much.” Sana wraps her arms around Momo’s neck, and Momo places her hands on Sana’s waist. They stay wrapped in their embrace for a while, then Momo decides to close the distance between them.

Momo tips Sana’s chin up to meet her gaze and leans in, pressing a kiss against the corner of Sana’s mouth, and the younger woman’s eyes flutter shut at the gesture. Momo brushes her lips against Sana’s as she moves to the other corner of Sana’s mouth, and Momo presses a kiss there too. She places kisses all over Sana’s face, until Sana’s nothing but a giggling mess.

“Your bath is going to get cold you know.”

“Says the one keeping me from said bath,” Sana teases. “But I suppose I can’t let it go to waste.” Sana winks and pulls away from their embrace, leaving Momo whining at the loss of her presence. Sana backs away and begins to slide off her blazer, until every piece of Sana’s outfit soon joins the discarded blazer on the apartment floor.

“You’re more than welcome to join me you know.”

Momo can only stand there and watch as Sana saunters off towards the bathroom, Sana’s offer still lingering in the air. She decides that she’ll join Sana eventually but wants her to have at least some peace and quiet, even just for a bit.

She settles on the couch and switches on the TV, opening up Netflix. She decides on watching Monsters Inc. for what she’s sure is the millionth time already and after about fifteen minutes had passed she decides to check up on Sana.

Momo knocks on the door and cracks it open just a peek.

“Sana?”

“Finally decide to join me?”

“Is it still warm?”

“Hmm,” Sana hums, as she runs her hands through the water. “Just a bit. Why don’t you come in and find out?”

“Tempting, but I just wanted to check on you. Besides I have Monsters Inc. on right now and I don’t want to miss Boo’s entrance.” Momo teases and she hears a whine escape from Sana.

“Come onnnnn, Momoring. Pleaseeeee.” Sana pouts and Momo begins to turn back towards the door but finds her will breaking with every step because she can’t deny Sana when she starts to pout.

Momo walks towards the bathtub and balances herself on the edge. She smiles down at Sana who gives her a beaming smile back.

“Okay.” Momo says softly. Her fingers graze the ends of her shirt but before she can even pull it over her head, she feels Sana’s hand wrap around her arm and pull her into the tub, clothes and all.

“Yaahh!! Sana!!”

Momo can only pout as Sana pulls her closer to her, while Sana gives Momo a mischievous smile and giggles.

In retaliation, Momo gathers bubbles into her hands and dumps it onto Sana’s head. Sana gasps in shock and Momo is the one who starts to laugh this time. 

“That’s for my shirt!”

“Oh you’re gonna get it!”

Despite how much Momo wanted to fight Sana for having pulled her into the bathtub she couldn’t deny joy and happiness she felt in sharing these moments with Sana. Momo would let Sana pull her into a million bathtubs (fully clothed too) if it meant she would always see Sana this happy.

Momo thinks about how much she loves Minatozaki Sana as she wipes away the bubbles on her cheeks.

\---

Their mini bubble bath fight ends with Momo lying flush against Sana’s chest, their breaths synchronized. The bubbles all but gone, and Monsters Inc. left forgotten on the TV.

Momo feels her eyes flutter shut as she finds comfort at the feeling of Sana running her fingers through her damp hair, and she swears she could fall asleep right then and there.

“Are you sleepy Momoring?”

“Yeah, just a little,” Momo says through a yawn. “Do you want me to grab your towel?”

“Yes please.”

Momo rises, stepping out from the tub and she yelps when Sana gives her a playful slap to her behind. She shoots Sana a glare and rolls her eyes, but the younger woman looks away feigning innocence.

She grabs her towel from the rack and dries her hair, wrapping the towel around her body, and as she tucks into place she grabs Sana’s towel from the rack as well and walks back over to her.

“Come here,” Momo taps the side of the tub. “Let me take care of you.”

Sana moves to the side as directed by Momo and props herself up with her arm.

Unfolding the towel, she brings it up to Sana’s hair and carefully dries it. They spend several minutes like this, Momo taking care of Sana, and Sana watching Momo as she tends to her, eyes filled with nothing but adoration for the woman in front of her.

Momo wonders if this what true love is.

But she knows it’s true love when she kisses Sana later that night. Momo feels the tears brim at her eyes when she’s overwhelmed by the love she feels for Sana, and like always Sana wipes away Momo’s tears.

And when Momo pulls Sana in again, she lets her tears fall freely as she whispers sweet nothings against Sana’s lips.

Momo knows it’s true love when she feels Sana’s arms wrap around her in the middle of the night, pressing sleepy kisses into her hair. (In Sana’s arms, Momo found her favorite home).

It’s true love, and it has been for a long time.  
\---

At twenty six, Sana knows deep in her heart that it’s true love when she hands the last payment to the clerk. She receives the velvet box and opens it up to take a look at the ring. A sparkling diamond shaped in a princess cut, set on a silver band. (Sana had been saving up for this forever. Since she was twenty four in fact).

She gives the clerk a smile and tucks the ring into her bag.

Sana knows it’s true love when she decides to ask the love of her life for the promise of forever.

\---

Momo is twenty seven years old when she knows deep in her heart that it’s true love.

She watches as Sana gets down on one knee with tears in her eyes, and a velvet box in her hand. Momo feels the tears threaten to spill from her eyes, as she listens to the love of her life ask her for her hand in marriage.

After Sana slides the ring onto her finger, Momo doesn’t waste any time as she crashes her lips against her girlfriend’s (now fiancée).

Momo know it’s true love when she promises to spend forever with the love of her life.

\---

They’re twenty eight now, surrounded by their families and friends. And Sana beams with pride, her heart bursting out of her chest as she watches Momo walk down the aisle, accompanied by her father.

Momo is a vision in white and Sana’s trying her absolute best to keep her composure. She feels a reassuring hand on her back as she wipes away the tears with her thumb.

They haven’t even said _“I do”_ yet and Sana’s already a mess. But she isn’t the only one crying anymore, Momo’s crying now too. 

As Sana takes Momo’s hand in hers, only moments away from their forever, they are both absolutely sure of one thing.

It’s true love, and it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always hit me up on twitter @ jeongmisamoyeon


End file.
